The Assistant
by jack-mick-la
Summary: Hermione is Snape's assistant. He enjoys being snarky, she enjoys acting like a child.
1. the chuckle

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Chapter One:

"Miss Granger, will you please stop falling asleep at my worktable?"

Severus Snape put on his snarkiest voice, as he had no intention whatsoever of revealing to Hermione how affected he was by the sight of her, drowsy and beautiful, in his personal lab.

"Severus, really." Hermione was not quite asleep, simply resting her head on her hand and yawning occasionally. "When will you stop calling me "Miss Granger" as if I am still a student, and start calling me Hermione like the rest of the staff?"

Since becoming Snape's assistant at the beginning of the school year, Hermione had gotten used to calling her old professors by their first names, and they her, but not Snape. No, he insisted on calling her Miss Granger, and never, ever calling her by her first name. Never.

"Never. Now please, if you find my talking about the proper way of chopping the moonflower so boring, by all means fall asleep right here." Still in snarky mode, Severus concentrated on the flower, not on how fetching Hermione looked when she was annoyed and sleepy.

"Fine. I'll head off to bed then shall I, _Professor Snape_?" Hermione imitated his moody tones, and was rewarded with a scowl from him.

"Yes Miss Granger, that would be wise, especially seeing as being tired seems to make you act even more like a petulant child than normal."

"Petulant, oh really? WELL, would a petulant child storm out and slam the door?"

She did just this; aware that she was indeed acting like a child, but uncaring when she heard an answering chuckle from Snape from the other side of the recently slammed door.

* * *

Hi kids, i would really appreciate some feedback, if only a few words. I'm new to showing people any of my writing, and i'd love to hear what you think, or listen to any advice you may have...


	2. the dream

Chapter Two: the dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Daaaaaaaaad! Bella took my broomstick and threw it into an unfinished potion again!"

"Nuh uh! Byron is lying! Daddy, he is LYING to get me into trouble!"

"Dad, seriously, I was almost finished a perfect pepper-up potion and the twins ruined it. How am I supposed to prepare for Hogwarts when they keep messing up all my stuff!"

Severus looked at his three children, and sighed. Another fight to deal with. Where was his wife when he needed her?

"Sev honey, there's an awful mess in the lab…." Hermione stopped short when she saw her eldest daughter, Chloe, standing with her hands on her hips in front of the twins, Bella and Byron. Severus was sitting on his favourite arm-chair, looking slightly lost at how to handle the situation. Hermione quickly realised what must have happened.

"Bella, Byron…have you two been making mischief again? I'm going to stop letting Uncle Fred and Uncle George visit if you guys don't start behaving yourselves!"

"Muuuuuum don't be silly. Gred and Feorge are the best role models we could have. Plus we didn't do anything to Chloe's icky potion."

Bella put on her most innocent face and turned to her twin brother.

"Yeah Mum, seriously. It was an accident."

Byron smiled at his mother and then grabbed his twin sister's hand and they ran for the door.

Hermione watched them go, amusement warring with frustration. She then turned to her husband and saw him comforting his daughter.

"Honey it's fine. We'll get you started on another potion, and I'm sure you'll have it mastered by the time you become a first year. After all, you are as smart as your mother."

Severus then looked over at his wife, smiled, and began to lead Chloe back into the lab, all the while hearing the distant giggling of the twins making even more trouble.

* * *

Just a quiet note to my lovely reviewers - KlingonGal8489, angeleye68, notwritten, Sevy14 - thanks so much for your reviews, they made my day!


	3. the freakout

Chapter Three: the freakout

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Severus could not get the dream out of his head. To be quite frank, he was going slightly mad. This was disturbing for poor Severus. He was not the type to slowly go round the bend from the thoughts inside his head. No, that was left for crazies like Dumbledore.

Dumbledore! _He has something to do with this! He planted that dream in my head. And the others!_ Severus then squirmed a little at the thought of Dumbledore putting those types of situations in the potions professor's dreams.

But still, Severus knew this must have something to do with that interfering old man.

"Severus, you're being awfully quiet tonight. Is there anything the matter?"

Hermione was confused. Severus had been cold and distant and distracted for their whole session together. He was snippy, but it was not with the same witty attitude that he had developed over their many nights spent together, making potions and talking theory in his rooms. His words were cutting and Hermione wondered were the almost humorous man she had grown to be friends with had gone.

"Miss Granger, simply do as I ask you and then leave my sight."

"Oh. Ok." Hermione knew this tone of voice that Severus was using. She recognised it from her years at school, when he could barely tolerate the presence of a young and overeager student.

_Oh look what you've done now. You've made her upset. _Severus blamed the voices inside his head for making him upset Miss Granger this time. The ones that kept whispering that he could make his dream come true, that all he had to do was kiss her, saying that didn't she look so very attractive and kissable in Severus' private domain – his labs.

Ever since Severus woke up from that extremely disturbing dream, he could think of nothing but those three children and the realisation that they were meant to be his and Miss Granger's. He continually replayed the looks that she gave him in the dream, looks of love and contentment.

And this confused Severus. Did he, on a subconscious level, want to have children with her? Thinking she was beautiful was nothing new, but thoughts of marriage and children? Well now, that was a completely different thing.

So the bewildered man struck out at Hermione. He did not want her to even think that he might be feeling those kinds of things for her. Like love and longing…

Severus noticed Hermione quickly finishing the batch of pepper-up potion with an efficiency and accuracy that not many could claim. He hoped that one day their daughter would be so proficient in potions making…

_Daughter? You stupid man, you will never have children with Hermione. After the way you've been treating her tonight, you'll be lucky if she ever comes back into your lab. _Severus was too busy agreeing with his inner voice to notice Hermione sigh quietly in his direction and then slip soundlessly out the door.


End file.
